I love the way you love me
by Anne O. Nimus
Summary: A little something I cooked up. Anyway, read and enjoy! It may be boring, but hey, it all depends on your opinions!


I love the way you love me : Anne O

I love the way you love me: by Anne O. Nimus

**_ _**

Disclaimers: The group called "Boyzone" sang this song. I don't own it. I don't own Sailor moon either. It's Naoko-sama's. (Too bad, I could be, or SHOULD be rich by now if I did)

Author's note: Well, I'm writing this song, **_NOT_**, because, I repeat, **_NOT_** because I am a fan of their pair-up, but because I want to satisfy certain people. Well, in case you didn't know, that's why writers write stories. Also, this is an alternative reality type of fan fiction, so if you don't like stories like this, you may flame it. Anyway, enjoy! 

I walked towards the Game Center where my very good friend, Motoki works. He greeted me with a smile. I sat on a stool just in front of him as he served me a cup of tea. 

"So, another heck of a day, isn't it?" he said. 

"Yeah." was all I can say. 

"Are the Mid-terms that hard?" 

"Not really. Well, sort of, I guess. I… I don't know." 

"Thinking of something? Or maybe someone?" He said in his jolly way.

"Why do you ask me that?"

"It looks like something's bothering you."

I took a sip from my tea. "It's nothing really. Just tired from studying hard."

"I see. So, I guess I better go now. I have work to do." 

He leaves me alone. It's not like I don't want him around, I just wanted to be alone for a while. It made me feel better. I looked around. Kids were playing their usual video games. Their faces were familiar now. And they play the same games every day.I heard the door open as I took another sip of my tea. I sat there just sipping my tea until I finished it. But, I heard the steps come closer to me. Suddenly, the person tapped my shoulder lightly. I looked behind me. There she was. The most beautiful girl on the face of the earth was standing right in front of me. She smiled at me gently. That was enough to take all my tension away. 

"Is this seat taken?" She asked me still smiling. 

"No. Why don't you sit here?" I told her pointing to the stool she wanted to sit on. 

"Why not?" She said as she sat right next to me.

Motoki came back form the other side. "Hello there, Usagi! How's your day?"

"Just fine. It was awfully… wonderful!" She told Motoki. There, their conversation started.

"Oh, how cute! Anything you want?"

"Oh, no thank you."

"Ahhh, so you're on a diet?"

"No, of course not! Why will I?"

"Yup, you've got a very good figure, why should you be on a diet?"

"Whatever." She said it in a polite way.

"So, mister, what's your name again? Why so quiet?" Motoki said, with the intention to change the subject.

"Can't seem to think of a nice topic to talk about."

"I'll leave you two alone then." He walks away once again and leaves both of us, sitting together, side by side. 

"Well, how was your day? Worse than mine? You know what I mean: your day was even better than mine. Is it?" She asked me always smiling that wonderful smile.

"No, it was even better. Those mid-terms get on my nerves."

"Oh, studying problems. So that's why you're so glum."

"Well, sort of, yeah."

"Mamo-chan, c'mon, open up. I could help. What should I do?"

I smiled at her. "Just keep that smile of yours okay?"

"Sure! Is that all?"

"That's all."

She looks at her watch. "Well, how time flies. I better get going." She gets up and fixes her clothes.

"I hear someone leaving!" Motoki says.

"You always do."

"Mother wants you home at this time?"

"No, not really. I have stuff to do." 

"Well, okay, I just wanted to say… Thank you for your stay here at the game center. Please come again." Motoki says.

"You are one weird person, Motoki. But, that's why I like you." She gives him a friendly hug.

"Well, do you need someone to escort you at home?" I informed.

"Sure."

"Well, so long you two! I'm going to miss you terribly!" Motoki said jokingly. 

*****

We reached her house. "Well, here we are. Want to come in?"

"No thank you." 

She smiles at me. "You have been awfully quiet my dear. Call later! Think of a nice topic… a really good one. And that's an order!"

"Sir yes sir." I said.

"I didn't hear you soldier!"

I cleared my throat. "Sir yes si- ma'am!" I said with a matching salute.

"Well, soldier that will do." She gives me a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Take care!" 

"I will. I promise."

She goes inside as I headed for home. As I walked towards my apartment, I bore in mind our relationship. That was all in my mind until I got home. And that kept me in peace. 

*8*

I sat on the sofa and opened the radio, which was near by. Just then I heard this song, which made me smile:

_/I like the feel of your name on my lips/_

_/and I like the sound of your sweet gentle kiss/_

_/the way that your fingers run through my hair/_

_/and how your scent lingers even when you're not there/_

_/And I like the way that your eyes dance when you laugh/_

_/and how you enjoy your two-hour bath/_

_/And how you convince me to dance in the rain/_

_/with everyone watching like we were insane/_

_/But I love the way you love me/_

_/Oh baby, strong and wild/_

_/slow and easy/_

_/heart and soul/_

_/so completely/_

_/I love the way you love me/_

_/And I like the sound of ol' R and B/_

_/You roll your eyes/_

_/when I'm slightly off key/_

_/And I like the innocent way/_

_/that you cry from sappy old movies/_

_/you've seen thousand of times/_

_/But I love the way you love me/_

_/Oh baby, strong and wild/_

_/slow and easy/_

_/heart and soul/_

_/so completely/_

_/I love the way you love me/_

_/So listen to me now/_

_/And I could list a million things/_

_/I love to like about you/_

_/but they all come down to one reason/_

_/I could never live without you/_

_/I love the way you love me/_

_/Oh baby strong and wild/_

_/slow and easy/_

_/heart and soul/_

_/so completely/_

_/ I love the way you love me/_

_/I love the way that you love me//_

And that was just what I needed to complete my day. 


End file.
